Highschool Never Ends! (REMADE)
by PrincessOfTheSakura
Summary: AU: Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Jellal Fernandes and Gajeel Redfox are the four most hottest boys of Fairy Tail Academy. They all get involved in one thing - Romance! They go through high school with new friendships, love and heartbreak. For them, it's like Highschool Never Ends! (GrayLu, NaLi, Jerza and RoWen - Humor / Friends & Family / Romance)
1. Chapter 1

_**Highschool Never Ends!**_

**Summary: **Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Jellal Fernandes and Gajeel Redfox are the 4 most hottest boys of Fairy Tail Academy. They all get involved in one thing - Romance! They go through high school with new friendship, love and heartbreak. For them, it's like Highschool Never Ends! (GrayLu, NaLi, Jerza, Gale and RoWen)

**Pairings: **GrayLu, NaLi, Jerza, GaLe and RoWen

**Genre: **Friends & Family, Humor and Romance

**Ratings: **T - Cursing, sexual innuendos

**Warning: **OC's _are _included!

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® is owned by the amazing Hiro Mashima.

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

3...

2..

1...

**_*RRRIIIINNNNGGG*_**

The sound of the bell echoed through all the hallways and classrooms of Fairy Tail Academy. Many students flooded the hallways of the school, many of them talking about different things.

A salmon haired boy and a raven haired boy walked side bye side, each had a bag swung over their shoulder.

"Kyaa~! It's Natsu-sama and Gray-sama!" A girl squealed.

"They're so hot~!" Another sang as she fainted into her best friend's arms.

The two boys sighed as they ignored the comments and love-struck stairs from the fan girls. They also ignored the muttering of the jealous boys, who glared at them as they walked passed.

"So, what do you want to do know?" Natsu Dragneel asked as he turned to the muscular raven haired boy next to him, Gray Fullbuster.

"Beats me, flame brain." Gray muttered.

"What was that?!" Natsu yelled, lighting up a fist at Gray.

"I _said_, flame brain!" Gray retorted, butting heads with the salmon haired boy.

"Natsu-sama and Gray-sama are gonna have another fight~!" A fan girl yelled in happiness, bringing the attention of he students who were near her. Un lucky for Gray and Natsu, it also caught the attention of a certain scarlet haired girl.

"Urasai, baka!" Natsu yelled.

"No, _you _urasai!" Gray yelled back.

"NATSU! GRAY!" A stern, strong female voice silenced the whole of the hallway. All the students in the surrounding area robotically turned their head to see a beautiful scarlet haired girl storming down the hallway towards Natsu and Gray. Once she reached them, she paused with her hands placed on her curvy hips. A sharp, death glare was shot to them making them quiver in fear.

"H-Hi Erza!" They both squeaked.

"How many times have I told you _not _to cause trouble in the hallway?!" She yelled, making the two hug each other in fear.

"G-Gomen Erza!" They cried.

"ARGH-!" Erza yelled as she was going to land a fist into each of their faces, but she was cut off when someone softly grabbed her wrist.

"Woaw, calm down." A soothing voice said. Erza angrily turned her head to see the one and only handsome Jellal Fernandes, smiling at her. Once she saw his face, she immediately had an embarrassed look on her face.

"J-Jellal!" She stuttered as her face started to turn as red as her hair.

"Hi Erza, how are you?" Jellal asked, giving her one of his most heart throbbing smiles.

"I-I'm f-fine, t-thanks!" She squeaked as she twirled a strand of her hair with her finger. "W-Well, I'll be l-leaving now."

Erza quickly turned and walked down the hallway, her school uniform skirt twirling as she turned to a corner.

"She so digs you, man." Gray snickered and Jellal suddenly had a red blush coating his cheeks.

"S-Shut up, baka!" He yelled and Natsu laughed.

"Yo, Salamander! Stripper!" A familiar voice called. The trio turned to see a tall, muscular boy with spikey waist length black hair, piercings dotted on his face and arms and sharp blood red eyes. He was Gajeel Redfox, a boy with great looks but gives of a frightening aura. Just like Erza.

"Who the hell are you calling stripper, Metal Freak?!" Gray yelled in anger as Gajeel approached the trio.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess, but I think he's calling _you _a stripper." Jellal said and Natsu smirked.

"What?" Gray looked down to see that he had no shirt on what so ever. The girls in the surrounding area fainted with hearts in their eyes.

Gajeel smirked and then Gray punched him in the face, making the latter stumble back a bit. Gajeel growled as he launched a fist at Gray, who simply dodged the attack. His fist launched in Natsu's face, making Natsu curse at him.

"You idiot!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Ass hole!"

Gray, Natsu and Gajeel threw multiple punches and kicks at each other while cursing as well. Jellal stood at the side, sweat dropping at the scene in front of him.

"Erm, guys, can you quit it? You're kinda making a scene." Jellal said as he continued to sweat drop when he saw the people who walked passed watching.

"Shut up you noob!" The trio said in unison, all towering above Jellal he raised his hands up in defence.

_'Jeeze, it's like they WANT Erza to come back.' _Jellal thought as he continued to watch the 3 fighting.

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

"This is so bor~ing!" Natsu whined as he slammed his head onto his desk.

"What, so you expected school to be fun?" Gray asked as he rested his head on his right palm.

"I didn't say that." Natsu answered.

"Gajeel Redfox, are you here?" Gildarts Clive asked as he looked around the classroom.

"Yep, but I never wanted to be." Gajeel muttered as he lazily raised his hand up.

"Natsu Dragneel, are you here?" Gildarts asked.

"Yeah Oyaji. So, can I go home now?" Natsu flashed his most famous grin, making the class laugh.

"I'm only 36 dammit!" Gildarts yelled in anger, making Natsu smirk.

"What about you Jellal, are you here?" Gildarts asked as he sighed. Jellal raised his hand up.

"Hai, Gildarts-sensei." Jellal replied obediently making his friends sweat drop.

"Now brats, let's start the class shall we?" Gildarts asked, grinning. The whole class groaned. "I hope your four day break was fun, because we're about to hit the books!"

"We're gonna hit books? Yes!" Gray cheered, standing up and pumping a fist in the air.

"Not _literally_, dumbass." Gajeel said. Gray pouted and sat down, crossing his arms.

Gildarts started the class while everyone just stared at him with bored expressions on his face.

_Message from Mean Shiori (:D):_

_'Sup frostbite, have u heard about the new girl? 0_o_

_9 : 27_

_+ xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Gray smiled at this text. He hasn't seen Shiori in a while now. She got suspended for 2 weeks because she had a fight with one of the teachers, and she kept on swearing and calling her names.

_Message to Mean Shiori (:D):_

_Nope, who the hell is she? :p_

_9 : 27_

_+ xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Message from Mean Shiori (:D):_

_Apparently she transferred from Blue Pegasus Academy and she's super rich! :D And Cana told me that she's really pretty and tons of boys wanna go out with her :3_

_9 : 27_

_+ xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Blue Pegasus Academy was a close friend of their school, Fairy Tail Academy. Blue Pegasus Academy is also a very rich, prestigious school.

_Message to Mean Shiori (:D):_

_She transferred from there? Then she must be loaded with cash! Do you know when she's-_

"Gray, get your ass here right now!" Gildarts ordered. Gray slowly stood up and walked to the front of the class. He saw Natsu, Jellal and Gajeel smirking at him. He glared back at them.

"Why don't you read your text messages to the class, hm?" Gildarts asked, leaning in to his Samsung Galaxy S4.

He then heard a few people snickering. He heard Natsu snickering the loudest.

_'I am So gonna get that guy!' _

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

"Wait, so there's gonna be a new girl coming to our school?" Natsu asked as he munched on his rice ball. The gang were sitting on the school roof, and Gray was telling them about the text messages he got from Shiori.

"Wait, then if they were the messages you got, then why did you read out different one's in class?" Jellal asked, confused.

"What, so you thought I was gonna tell him the real ones?" Gray questioned.

Jellal crossed his arms and looked away, making a ':3' face.

"Anyway, Shiori also said that Cana told her that the new girl was really pretty." Gray said as he started to eat his melon bread.

"She's really pretty, huh? I'll be the judge of that!" Natsu grinned as he pointed his thumb to his chest.

"You mean _we_." Gajeel corrected as he sipped some of his Coke.

"Oh yeah guys, have you heard the new song by JAMIL?" Jellal asked, fishing out his iPhone5s.

"I haven't heard it. Play it." Gajeel muttered. Jellal went to his music files and pressed the play button.

**_Chotto yogoreta SUUTSUKEESU wo motte _**  
**_ Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita _**  
**_ Chizu no mukou, koko ni sanjou _**  
**_ Yume ni mita akogare no basho_**

"Wait, I swear I've heard this song before.." Natsu said. "Make it louder."

**_Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)  
The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)  
Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)  
The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)_**

"I know this part, it's the chorus." Gajeel said as he nodded his head to the beat.

**_Oh baby JANJAN kabe norikoeyou with my guitar  
Todoku made oh yeah utaou Just music sore dake de  
Kimi ni sasageru yo oh yeah_**

MAJI de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no? with my guitar  
Sagashinagara yea utaou, just love tada sore dake de,  
Oikake be free?! My perfect dream!

Yea Yea Yea  
The Rock City Boy (boy boy boy)

Ne teru toki mo  
Oki teru toki mo  
Yume wo mikata ni shiyo yo Yea

"This song his pretty awesome!" Gray grinned as he tapped his foot to the beat.

Gajeel was nodding his head and stopped when the rapping part came. That was when he started rapping.

**_I" wanna believe the singing on beat  
Most recently is like recess for me  
Pretty pretty please, no birds and the bees  
But ecstasy with extra cheese  
Rhyming rhino sounding like bono  
All smacked up with a black jack bottle  
When I say "ho" you say "hey"  
Nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne?!"_**

"Wow dude, you can rap?" Jellal asked as Gajeel then realised what he just done. He had a small blush across his cheek.

"Hahaha!" The boys laughed.

"S-Shut up, idiots!" Gajeel stuttered as he told them to stop.

"Hey guys, what's up with the laughing?" A female voice asked.

The boys stopped laughing as they saw the 3 girls in front of them.

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿: **_Heyoo guys! OK, OK, let me explain. I figured out that the current Highschool Never Ends story has no story line what so ever. It's not really going anywhere. So I decided to do this first chapter of the REMADE version of it. This is also going to be called Highschool Never Ends but it's gonna have REMADE next to it as well. I want u guys to have a read and tell me which one you think is better, and when I get enough reviews I'll choose if I'm gonna delete the other one or not, OK? :D Btw, I'm gonna delete The Academy of Fairy Tail._

**.**

_"Urasai, baka!" Natsu yelled._

**- Translated into English, 'urasai' means shut up / shut it and 'baka' means idiot / stupid :)**

**.**

___Chotto yogoreta SUUTSUKEESU wo motte _  
_ Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita _  
_ Chizu no mukou, koko ni sanjou _  
_ Yume ni mita akogare no basho_

**- DISCLAIMER: The song is called 'Rock City Boy' and is by JAMIL. (It's also Fairy Tail Opening 8 - One of my favourite openings! :D)**

**.**

_"Natsu-sama and Gray-sama are gonna have another fight~!" A fan girl yelled in happiness, bringing the attention of he students who were near her._

**- '-sama' is a honorific that indicates someone who's on a higher level than you are.**

**.**

_"Yeah Jii-chan. So, can I go home now?" Natsu flashed his most famous grin, making the class laugh._

**- 'Oyaji' means grandpa / grandfather. **

**.**

_"G-Gomen Erza!" They cried._

**- 'Gomen' mans 'sorry' in English :3**

**.**

_"I'm only 36 dammit!" Gildarts yelled in anger, making Natsu smirk._

**- Gildarts isn't actually 36. He's 45 but I decided to change the age! x'D**

**.**

_"Hai, Gildarts-sensei." Jellal replied obediently making his friends sweat drop._

**- '-sensei' is a honorific that indicates someone who's like a teacher ^.^**

**.**

_Message from Mean Shiori (:D):_

_'Sup frostbite, have u heard about the new girl? 0_o_

_9 : 27_

**- Shiori is one of my OC's that will be in my story! She's made appearances in different stories as well. xD**

**.**

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

**_Next time, on Highschool Never Ends!_**

_"L-Lucy Heartfilia. It's nice to meet you, Fullbuster-san."_

_"Wait, you actually met her?! What did she look like? Is she hot?"_

_"Don't worry Happy, Lisanna will be back soon. OK?"_

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

_**- Please read and support my other stories : Gender Bender Spell!, Highschool Never Ends!,**_

_**The Boy With An Ice Heart, The Predator and The Prey, My Saviour, The First of July, New**_

_**Years Resolution, Forever Yours and The Long Lost Siblings -**_

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

**~ SakuraTree999**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Highschool Never Ends! **_

**Summary: **Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Jellal Fernandes and Gajeel Redfox are the 4 most hottest boys of Fairy Tail Academy. They all get involved in one thing - Romance! They go through high school with new friendship, love and heartbreak. For them, it's like Highschool Never Ends! (GrayLu, NaLi, Jerza, GaLe and RoWen)

**Pairings: **GrayLu, NaLi, Jerza, GaLe and RoWen

**Genre: **Friends & Family, Humor and Romance

**Ratings: **T - Cursing, sexual innuendos

**Warning: **OC's _are _included!

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® is owned by the amazing Hiro Mashima.

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

"Yo boys, *hic* how's it going?" Cana Alberona, Fairy Tail Academy's female alcoholic asked as she sat down cross legged on the floor besides Gray. She was holding a bottle of alcohol in her right hand.

"'Sup Cana, you drunk bastard." Gajeel grinned.

"What are you guys up to?" The silver haired beauty, Mirajane Strauss asked as she sat beside Natsu who was chewing on a rice ball.

"Nothing much, just listening to music." Gray said and Mira nodded.

"Do you know about the new girl?" Levy McGarden asked as she sat down besides Gajeel, holding a book. Gajeel snatched the book off her hand and looked at the cover. It was called _'Forever Yours'._

"What the hell is this shit?" Gajeel asked as he flipped through the pages of the book, ignoring Levy who was trying to get it back.

"Give it back, Gajeel!" Levy shouted as she punched his arm.

"All right, all right, jeeze!" He said irritated as he was about to hand the book to her, but then threw it to Jellal who caught it with one hand. He then returned the book to Levy who smiled at him, but then glared at Gajeel who laughed.

"So, does anyone here knows what the new girl's name is?" Natsu asked. They all shook their head.

"What about you, Jellal? You went to Blue Pegasus Academy before!" Natsu said. Jellal then gasped lightly.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"Anyway, does anyone have any plans for this weekend?" Mira asked. Everyone shook their head.

"Nope, nothing." Gray said.

"Why don't we all go to the new resturaunt that's opening, 8-Island? I hear that their food is delicious!" Mira beamed. Everyone looked at each other then nodded their heads.

"Sure! *hic* why not?" Cana asked as she continued to chug down some more of her 'booze'.

"Let's invite Erza as well, she'd probably want to come." Levy said.

"Then it's settled!" Mira clapped her hands in happiness.

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

Natsu, Gray, Jellal and Gajeel walked through the silver gates. They were making their way out the school since the day had finished.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Natsu asked.

"I'm going back to the dorms, see ya." Gajeel said as he turned and started to walk in a different direction.

"Same, peace." Natsu said as he followed Gajeel. Then it was only Gray and Jellal.

"Well, I'm going to get some Pocky at the store. Want some?" Gray asked. Jellal's eyes suddenly brightened in happiness.

"Get at least 30 packets, OK?!" He beamed comically. Gray sweat dropped at his behaviour. He had forgotten about Jellal's obsession over Pocky.

"Y-Yeah, sure .." Gray mumbled as he turned on his heel and left, hands on his pocket.

"Pocky! Pocky! Pocky! Pocky~!" Jellal sang as he made his way to the dorms.

_'And to think that he was normal ...' _Gray thought as he continued walking down the street. A few minutes passed and Gray was now on the main road. Many cars of different shapes and sizes passed by and many of the girls had hearts in their eyes as he walked passed. Gray simply ignored them.

Gray sighed and looked up to see the sign of the local sweet shop. He opened the door and immediately made his way to the Pocky section, where he collected the 30 packets (which cleared out the whole shelf). Before he went to the counter, Gray couldn't help but notice a man. He had a dark brown stubby beard and messy dark brunette hair, and his eyes were black. Gray also noticed that man was eyeing a blonde girl who just left.

Gray went to pay for the counter and paid for the 30 packets of Pocky (which earned him weird looks from the other customers) and then collected the plastic bags. When he turned around, the man was gone. He out the window that the man left soon after the blonde girl left.

_'That can't be good ...' _Gray told himself inwardly as he quickly made his way out the shop. He looked around, but didn't see that suspicious man. Gray started to walk down the pavement, still worried about that blonde girl.

As he made his way passed an alley way, he suddenly heard a scream. His eyes widened as he sharply turned towards the alley way.

"Let me go, you freak!" A female voice screamed as the man covered her mouth. He then pinned the girl on the cold hard bricks of the alley way and licked his lips.

"Don't worry, the fun will start soon." He whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"GET OFF, DAMMIT!" She yelled as she tried kicking him off. The man growled.

"You better shut up or I'll hurt you!" He warned as he tightened his grip on her wrist harshly.

"KYA~!" The girl shrieked. "GET OF ME!"

"You heard the girl, let her go." Gray grunted, earning the attention of the man and the girl.

"What do you want, small fry?!" The man yelled.

"I _said _let her go. Turning deaf now are we?" Gray smirked. The man growled and the girl whimpered.

Gray took a small step forward, but then suddenly the man fished out a knife from his pocket and placed it on the girl's neck.

"You take a step, say bye bye to blondie here!" He cackled. The girl gasped with tears streaming down her face. Her eyes widened in horror as she stared at the knife.

Gray narrowed his eyes darkly at the man, who returned by smirking. The blonde girl was silently praying. There was then complete silence.

_'I need to do something .. I can't let that girl die!' _He thought as he clenched his hands into fists.

The man cackled maniacally. The girl shut her eyes tight, whispering prayers to herself. Gray closed his eyes slowly, trying to focus.

Suddenly, Gray opened his eyes sharply and jumped, dashing forward with incredible speed. The man stared at him in awe. Before he could react, Gray punched him in the face. He then jumped up high, and span around 3 times while kicking him. When he kicked him the 3rd time, he landed on the floor perfectly. The span around and fell on the floor with a loud thump.

K.O.

Gray sighed and brushed the imaginary dust of his hand. He placed his hands on his hips and turned around to see the blonde girl sitting on the floor. Her back was pressed against the brick wall and she was hugging her body. Her bangs covered her eyes, and there tears streaming down her cheek.

Gray slowly walked up to the girl and bent down in front of her on one knee. He placed his hand on her chin and lifted it up, making the girl gasp lightly.

"It's OK. It won't happen again." Gray whispered softly as he wiped of tears from her face. Because the girl was crying so much, she started hiccupping.

"T-Thank *hic* y-you s-so *hic* m-much ..." She stuttered.

"No problem." Gray said as he stood up and let out his hand which the girl took and she stood up. The girl took deep breathes.

"Hey, you're not from around here are ya?" Gray asked. The girl shook her head.

"I-I moved here not long ago. I've t-transferred from Blue Pegasus Academy and I now attend F-Fairy Tail Academy." She stated. Gray's eyes widened.

"So _you _must be the new girl everyone is talking about!" He shouted, which slightly took back the girl.

"Y-Yeah, word must've gotten out already, huh?" She giggled softly.

"Shiori was right, you sure are pretty ..." Gray whispered as he stared at the girl's chocolate brown eyes. She had blonde hair that was straight and stopped at her back. She had beautiful creamy coloured skin and a small pony tail on the right side of her head that Gray found cute. She also had a ... _very _large chest.

"Thanks .." The girl whispered, blushing slightly. "May .. may I ask you your name?"

"Oh, yes. I forgot about that!" Gray laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "The name's Gray Fullbuster, you?"

"L-Lucy Heartfilia. It's nice to meet you, Fullbuster-san." Lucy bowed. Gray sweat dropped and waved his hand.

"U-Uh .. you don't have to be formal, you know." Gray said, while Lucy lifted up her head and gave him a questioning look. "Just call me Gray."

"Okay .. Gray." She smiled. "Well, I should get going now."

"Should I walk you home?" Gray asked. "To make sure you're safe."

"It's OK, thanks for the offer though. I live not far from here." She said and Gray nodded his head.

"Wait, Lucy. Before you go ..." Gray took out a packet of Pocky from his plastic bag and handed it to her. "Here."

Lucy took the packet and her cheeks were suddenly coated in a soft red colour. "N-No! I could never take this! It's yours after all ..."

"No, I insist." Gray smiled. Lucy looked at him and then she smiled.

"Thanks, Gray. I hope I see you soon!" Lucy beamed as she left, waving her hand.

Gray picked up the plastic bags on the floor and smiled softly.

_'No problem, Lucy.'_

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

(Dorm's - Gray's POV)

"I'm home, guys." I said as I opened the blue door to our dorm room. I saw Gajeel and Natsu playing the xBox 360 and Jellal was reading a manga called _'Death Note'. _

"Gray, you're back!" A male voice said. I looked down to see a blue cat smiling at me.

"Hi Happy." I said as I walked into the room, shutting the door behind me. Happy's species is a _VERY _rare breed of cat called the 'Exceed'. They understand our language and speak it themselves.

"What's in your bag?" Happy asked as he peered inside the plastic bags. "Pocky!"

"Pocky?!" Jellal quirked up and sniffed the air. He leaped of his bed (the weird thing was there was a rainbow under his feat) and landed in front of me.

"You got the pocky? Huh?! Huh?!" He asked as he grabbed the bags and dashed away to count them. I sweat dropped. Natsu paused the game and turned to me.

"Dude, what took you so long? It shouldn't really take you too long to get some Pocky." Natsu said.

"I went to get damn 30 packets!" I yelled.

"You didn't get 30 packets! You only got 29!" Jellal yelled in anger as he sharply glared at me. I swear I saw a dark aura around him ...

"WHERE'S THE OTHER PACKET?! HUH?!" He screamed at me, clutching the collar of my shirt.

"OK! I'll explain, dumbass!" I shouted as he let go. I made my way to my bed and sat down, sighing. Everyone sat on the floor in front of me.

"What are you, nursery children?" I smirked.

"Just shut up and tell the story!" Gajeel said.

"Well ... I was at the Pocky shop and I saw this odd looking guy. And he kept looking at some blonde girl ..."

I told them all the rest of it. Like how I saw the guy trying to hurt the girl, and when he got out the knife, and the awesome way I defeated him.

"So that's where m Pocky went .." Jellal whispered. Natsu, Gajeel and I sweat dropped.

"So that's all you got out of the story?!" I yelled and Jellal simply shrug his shoulders. I sighed.

"Anyway, the girl I saved was the new girl everybody was talking about." I said calmly. All of their eyes widened.

"Wait, you actually met her?! What did she look like? Is she hot?" Natsu asked leaning in. Gajeel didn't really look surprised, but it was still written all over his face that he wanted to know.

"Well, she's cute .." I mumbled.

"But what did she look like?" Gajeel suddenly asked. We all turned to him. "I-It's not like I care or anything .."

"Well, her hair was blonde. It was like gold and it stopped at her mid back. She also had this cute ponytail on the right side of her head and she had beautiful brown eyes. She also had a .. ehem, large chest." I explained.

"Aaaww, damn! I wanted to meet her, I should've came with you!" Natsu whined a he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Your fault, dude." I snickered.

"What's her name?" A black cat asked. He was Pantherlily, Gajeel's exceed.

"Ano ... I think she said it was Lucy." I said, one hand on my chin. I turned to Jellal who had suddenly stopped eating the Pocky. For some reason, he looked surprised.

"L-Lucy?" He asked as we all turned to him. "What was her last name?"

"Eeerr ... Heartfilia." I finished. Everyone's eyes widened.

"SHE'S A HEARTFILIA?! HOLY SHIT!" Natsu yelled. "SHE MUST BE FILTHY RICH!"

"I guess so." I shrugged. "You don't have to get all worked up, jeeze."

"H-Heartfilia?" I heard Jellal whisper to himself. "She's coming .. here?"

"Yo dude, what's wrong?" I asked as I walked over to Jellal, who stood up from the blue sofa.

"I'm ... I'm just gonna have a bath." He mumbled as he left and entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"What's up with him?" Gajeel asked.

"Yes, I want to know." Lily said.

"Jellal .." Happy said quietly.

There was suddenly complete silence.

"Well, let's order some pizza!" Natsu beamed, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, why not?" I grinned. I turned to the bathroom door and frowned slightly.

_'Jellal ...'_

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

(Still Dorms - Natsu POV)

"Aahh~! I'm beat!" I said as I fell on my bed, my hands behind my head.

"Aye!" Happy agreed as he laid down next to me.

"That pizza was filling, right Gajeel?" I asked the black haired teen who was on his phone, Pantherlily by his side.

"Whatever." He grunted.

"Well, it's late now, I'm off to bed. 'Night." Gray said as his head hit his pillow.

"'Night." I said.

"Same, I'm out. Peace." Gajeel said as he went to sleep with Pantherlily by his side. I turned to see if Jellal was still awake, but he was as sleep like the rest of them.

"Well, I guess it's just me and you Happy!" I grinned as I turned to my blue haired friend, to see that he was looking at something.

"Yo, what you looking at?" I asked. I turned to face where Happy was looking and he was looking at a photo frame. In it, there was a picture of me, Happy and a white haired girl with shoulder length white hair.

"Lisanna ..." Happy whispered as he continued to stare at the picture. He stopped looking at it then turned to me.

"Natsu, when will Lisanna come back?" He asked me. I stared at him for a moment, but then smiled.

"Don't worry Happy, Lisanna will be back soon. OK?" I smiled, scratching under his chin which made his purr in delight.

"OK Natsu!" He grinned.

"Let's get some shut eye, I'm tired." I yawned as I fell back on my bed and shut my eyes.

"Good night, Natsu." Happy whispered as he fell as sleep.

"Night Happy." I said as I drifted off to sleep.

_'Let's play together, Natsu!' _The sound of Lisanna echoed in my head I was as sleep. I slightly smiled.

_'I miss you Lisanna ... when will you come back?'_

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿: **_Heyoo guys! I hope u enjoyed this chapter! I managed to get Lucy in, YAY! :D And I'm guessing you want to know why Jellal is acting weird? You'll just have to find out! xD Btw I'm not gonna delete The Academy of Fairy Tail :)_

**.**

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

**_Next time, on Highschool Never Ends!_**

_"I can come to 8 - Island with you guys? Really?"_

_"Ugh, I hate people like you. Now get your ass outa here you piece of shit!"_

_"Don't you 'nothing' me. You're always frowning when you see Lucy. What's wrong, dude?"_

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

_**- Please read and support my other stories : Gender Bender Spell!, Highschool Never Ends!, The Academy of Fairy Tail,**_

_**The Boy With An Ice Heart, The Predator and The Prey, My Saviour, The First of July, New**_

_**Years Resolution, Forever Yours and The Long Lost Siblings -**_

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

**~ SakuraTree999**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Highschool Never Ends! **_

**Summary: **Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Jellal Fernandes and Gajeel Redfox are the 4 most hottest boys of Fairy Tail Academy. They all get involved in one thing - Romance! They go through high school with new friendship, love and heartbreak. For them, it's like Highschool Never Ends! (GrayLu, NaLi, Jerza, GaLe and RoWen)

**Pairings: **GrayLu, NaLi, Jerza, GaLe and RoWen

**Genre: **Friends & Family, Humor and Romance

**Ratings: **T - Cursing, sexual innuendos

**Warning: **OC's _are _included!

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® is owned by the amazing Hiro Mashima.

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

(Heartfilia Mansion - Lucy POV)

"Princess. Please wake up." A female voice told me as I slowly opened my eyes, but only to close them back again because of the bright sunlight. I then sat up from my bed and rubbed eyes, then I blinked a few times to get used to the light.

"Ohayou, Virgo-san." I said as I shuffled to the other side of my large bed, stepping on the carpet.

"Your bath has been prepared for you. Your breakfast will be ready soon." Virgo said.

"Thank you for the information, Virgo." I told her as she bowed and left the room. I sighed and then made my way to my private bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I took off my clothes and sat down in the hot bath, relaxing my muscles. I sunk deeper into the bath so that my whole body was covered.

_'The name's Gray Fullbuster, you?' _

The voice of that boy from yesterday echoed in my mind. I remember when he handed me a packet of Pocky ...

_'Oh yeah, why did he have so much anyway?' _I suddenly thought. I then shrugged my shoulders and continued to have my bath until I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body. I made my way out the bathroom and dried my hair, and then I went into my walk in wardrobe, fishing out my school uniform.

I buttoned up my white shirt, and then put on my short grey pleated skirt. I then put on my long sleeved v neck jumper and rolled up my navy blue socks that stopped at my knees. I then put on my black plimsolls. I walked towards my dressing table and looked into the large mirror. I opened the drawer and picked a baby blue coloured ribbon for my hair. I have ribbons in a variety of colours to wear.

I collected a portion of my hair on the right side of my head and tied it into a small ponytail, the ribbon securing it.

"Puuun~! Puun~!" A shaky voice said behind me. I turned around to see Plue, my pet ... snowman?

"Ah, Plue!" I beamed as I picked him up and hugged him. I found Plue in a bush when I went to the park before, and I decided to take him in. I have no idea what species he's in, and I'm not going to show him to anyone else because they might get freaked out.

"Well, I'm going to have breakfast Plue, see you after school! I smiled as I picked up my school bag and shut the large doors of my bed room. I walked down the large corridors and then went down the huge fancy staircase. I then made my way to the large dining room.

"Ohayou, papa." I said as I sat down on one of the many chairs placed around the table. I turned to a blonde man who was wearing a brown expensive suite.

"Ohayou, Lucy." He said rather coldly as he continued to eat his breakfast. "I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked, biting some of my blue berry pancake.

"I will be leaving today for a business trip to the town of Veronica in the north of Fiore." He said. "I will be there for 3 weeks, so I expect you to behave yourself while I am gone. The maids and butlers will be here to accompany you."

"OK." I said as I drank some of my orange juice from the glass.

"I will be leaving now." He said as he stood up, collected his briefcase and then left the dining room.

_'So he's not even going to say goodbye?' _I asked inwardly as I frowned. _'Why am I surprised, anyway...'_

When I finished my breakfast, I stood up and thanked one of my maids, Aries for the food. I then went outside the mansion and saw a silver, shiny expensive Ferrari waiting for me. I also saw my driver, Capricorn. As I approached the car, he bowed at me and opened the door. I sat down and he shut the door, making his way to the driver's seat.

I sighed as the car started to move out of the large estate. I watched as the car passed many trees, but it looked like a long line of .. blur.

_'Time for another day ...'_

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

(Dorms - Natsu POV)

"Natsu~! Wake up!" Happy yelled in my ear, making me jump up on my bed and rub my left ear.

"Ow~! Why did you do that, Happy?" I asked the blue furred cat next to me who was smiling.

"You always wake up late, Natsu. What am I supposed to do?" He asked. I shuffled to the other side of my bed and looked around to see that everyone was already ready for school.

"Oh Natsu, about time you're awake." Gray said as he straightened his tie.

"Go and have a bath, you stink." Gajeel grunted as he was playing a game on his phone while Lily was still asleep on his bed.

"Shut up!" I yelled which made him smirk. "Anyway, where's Jellal?"

"He left earlier for some reason." Gray said as he picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder.

"Huh? Why?" I asked as I stood up from my bed and scratched my head.

"No idea. He's been acting very weird since he heard about that Lucy chick." Gajeel said as he stopped playing his game and looked at me.

"Lucy, huh ..." I said as I placed a hand on my chin.

"Do you think Lucy will be with Mira and Erza today?" Gray asked.

"Why you asking? Is it because you _lllooove _her?" I teased.

"U-Urasai, baka!" He yelled as he launched a fist at me but I blocked it with my right hand.

"Gray _lllliiiikes _Lucy." Happy teased along with me.

"I _said _SHUT UP!" He shouted in anger, making us laugh. Gajeel was watching us and he grinned.

"Geehee!"

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

(Fairy Tail Academy - Normal POV)

"My name is Mirajane, it's nice to meet you Lucy!" Mira beamed as she took both of Lucy's hands and shook them gleefully.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mira-san." Lucy smiled.

"Oh no no, just call me Mira!" Mira chimed and Lucy nodded her head.

2nd period had just finished and Lucy has met Mirajane, Levy, Cana and Erza.

"Would you like to eat lunch with us? We will introduce you to our other friends in the cafeteria." Erza smiled and Lucy nodded her head eagerly.

"I would love to meet your friends!" Lucy beamed.

"Well let's go, Lu-chan!" Levy grinned as she grabbed Lucy's hands and dragged her out the class room. Since Lucy has met Mira Erza Levy and Cana, she's learned a few things about them as well.

Erza's last name is Scarlet, and she really likes strawberry cake. She's very serious about discipline and may act scary sometimes but she's really kind. She's also 17 years old.

Levy's last name is Scarlet, and she loves books like Lucy. She's very cheerful, upbeat and cute. Lucy knew she would befriend her quickly. She's 16 year's old.

Mira's last name is Strauss, and she has a little sister and brother. She's very sweet and kind ... almost too kind to be human. She's also 17 years old like Erza.

Cana's last name is Alberona, and she _LOVES _alcohol. She's laid back and kind, but very serious about her alcohol. She's 17 years old like Erza and Mira.

They were in one of the hallways until Levy dragged around the corner. She opened the two doors and there was a large dining room for the students. People were talking about many things and all eating different foods.

The cafeteria.

"Come on, Lu-chan! Let's show you to our table." Levy smiled as she lead the way to the centre of the cafeteria where a large table was.

"Hey guys!" Mira beamed as she sat down next to a boy with pink hair.

"Hey Mira? Who's your friend?" He asked, pointing at Lucy.

"Don't you know it's rude to point, Natsu?" Erza growled and Natsu quivered.

"Come sit, Lucy!" Cana grinned as she slapped Lucy's back, making her stumble forward a bit.

"H-Hai!" Lucy said as she quickly sat down next to a boy with spikey black hair that stopped at his waist. Lucy turned her head to see the boy and he smirked at her.

"'Sup bunny girl." Gajeel said and Lucy made an 'O_0' face.

"B-Bunny girl?" She stuttered.

"Her name is _Lucy_, baka!" Levy yelled as she smacked Gajeel on the head.

"What the fuck was that for, shrimp?" He shouted at her and then they ended up in their own argument. Everyone sweat dropped at this.

"Well everyone, meet Lucy Heartfilia. The new transfer student!" Erza smiled as Lucy blushed.

"H-Hi guys." She squeaked.

"Nice to meet you Luigi!" Natsu gave her a toothy grin. "My name is Natsu Dragneel!"

"It's _Lucy_,Natsu. You dumbass." Gray shook his head. He then turned to Lucy and smiled at her. "Hi again."

"Hello Fullbuster-san. It's really nice to meet you again!" Lucy said sweetly.

"I said you should call me Gray. 'Fullbuster-san' is too formal." He told her. Lucy then blushed in embarrassment.

"G-Gomen for that ...!" She laughed sheepishly.

"Wait, you guys already met?" Gajeel asked, his eyes darting to Gray and Lucy.

"Y-Yeah." Lucy stuttered.

"Tell us what happened! I've got to know!" Mira beamed eagerly as she clapped her hands in excitement.

Gray was the one who told them what happened since Lucy was too nervous. The girls were shocked since they didn't know, but the boys didn't react since Gray already told them.

When Gray finished, Jellal suddenly shot up from his seat, startling everyone. Lucy turned her head to the blue haired boy and her eyes widened.

_'Jellal ... '_ She thought. _'How come I never noticed him?'_

"I ... I need to leave now." He said quietly, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Yo dude, you OK?" Gray asked and Gajeel nodded.

"I'm fine. I just ... forget it." He said as he ran out of the cafeteria, making everyone turn his way.

"What's up with him?" Gajeel asked.

"I'll go after him." Gray said as he stood up from his chair. Mira placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"Leave him be." She told him.

Erza continued to look at the cafeteria doors, frowning.

_'Jellal ...'_

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

"I can come to 8 - Island with you guys? Really?" Lucy said excitedly, sparks in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yep! It's going to be fun!" Mira beamed.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Lucy chimed bouncing around.

"Why are *hic* you so excited *hic* Lucy?" Cana asked as she chugged down more of her alcohol.

"I've always wanted to visit 8 - Island but my father would never let me. But now he's gone on a business trip, and that means I can go. But I want to go with someone because it would be boring." Lucy explained.

"Remember, we're leaving at 4 in the afternoon tomorrow. We'll or meet at Magnolia Sakura Park, OK?" Erza said and everyone nodded.

"Well I need to go now guys, bye!" Lucy waved as she made her way to a silver Ferrari.

"Bye Lucy!"

"See ya *hic* tomorrow!"

"Bye Lu-chan!"

"See you soon!"

As Lucy entered the car, she couldn't help but smile. She was just so happy.

_'I know that I've only been in Fairy Tail Academy for 2 days, but I love my friends already!'_

Lucy grinned at the thought of all the people she had met today. She then stopped when she started thinking about a certain blue haired boy with a red tattoo going down his right eye. She then frowned.

_'Jellal ... I never thought I would see you again ... '_

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

(Magnolia Mall - Gray POV)

"Jeeze, I wonder what's up with Jellal ... " I said as I drank some of Coke from my can.

"Yeah." Gajeel agreed as he finished the last bit of his burger. I turned to Natsu who was stuffing different things into his mouth. Chips, burgers, chicken wings, hot dogs ...

"Dude, cut it out! Food is flying all over the place dammit! I yelled as I wiped my arm with a tissue.

"Showy dwude." Natsu said as he finished the rest of his food and did a massive burp.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Gajeel asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

Suddenly, a man wearing all black and a mask that covered his mouth dashed passed us, holding an expensive looked ruby red purse.

"HELP! THAT MAN JUST STOLE MY PURSE!" A woman cried.

"Yes, finally some action!" Gajeel grinned as he stood up from his chair and ran after the man. I jumped of my chair and followed him, so did Natsu.

The man was running passed the fountain and was getting pretty far ahead.

"Damn! We're never going to catch him!" I yelled.

Suddenly, out of no where, a figure with very long bubble gum pink hair came falling from the sky. Natsu, Gajeel and I eye's widened in shock.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion ...

The robber turned around to see a foot near his face. The figure's foot smashed into the man's face, making him fall on the floor. But while the man was falling, the figure jumped backwards off the mans face like a trampoline. It then did many flips, spins and turns until it's two feet hit the ground.

We all turned towards the person who just landed on their feet. It was a girl. She had very long, bubble gum pink hair that stopped at her ankles and was straight, and a bang that covered her eye, but her visible eye was a pretty teal green. She had creamy coloured skin and a large chest as well. She was wearing a pink sleeveless hoodie that had two cat ears at the end of the hood. Under it she wore a short sleeved white t shirt. She was also wearing a very short pink pleated skirt that stopped after her butt and white thigh high socks with pink stripes. She was also wearing pink trainers with white laces.

Natsu and Gajeel knew who this person was, and so did I.

"Well who would've thought it was you, Shiori?" Gajeel grinned as Shiori turned to him, smiling.

"'Sup bros, haven't seen you in a while!" She grinned, catching the purse and giving it to the woman who it was stolen from. Shiori walked up to the robber on the floor and grabbed him by the collar, bringing him to her face.

"Ugh, I hate people like you. Now get your ass outa here you piece of shit!" She hissed, giving him a very scary death glare. He nodded his head in utter fear and then dashed out the mall.

I swear, she can be like Erza sometimes ...

"So, what's been up?" She asked as she turned to us.

"Well, the new girl is in the school. Her name is Lucy." I told her.

"You met her? Really? Isn't she pretty?" She questioned. I nodded my head slowly, a little bit of blush coated on my cheeks.

"He llliiikkess her!" Natsu teased. I punched his arm but he still carried on. Then Gajeel joined in.

"You llllllliiiikkee her~!" Shiori teased as I punched her arm. Suddenly, she shot me a death glare, I started to quiver.

"YOU IDIOT! WHO SAID YOU COULD HIT ME?!" She yelled as her leg went flying to my face.

"OOOOOOWWWW~!" I whined.

I knew it. I just knew I shouldn't have done that ...

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

(Dorms - Normal POV)

I was seated on my bed, sitting next to Pantherlily and Happy. I was playing a game on my phone until I heard someone opening the door.

"We're back!" Natsu grinned as he walked through the door. Happy jumped off the bed and leaped into Natsu's arms.

"Natsu~!" He sang as he hugged him.

"Hey lil' buddy!" Natsu laughed as he hugged Happy back.

"Hi." I mumbled as I looked at Gray and Gajeel.

"Dude, why did you run out the cafeteria today?" Gray asked approaching me as I jumped off the bunk bed.

"It was nothing, OK?" I told him.

"Don't you 'nothing' me. You're always frowning when you see Lucy. What's wrong, dude?" He asked me, glaring. Gajeel did the same.

"I told you it's _nothing_." I said slightly getting irritated. Gray and Gajeel then sighed.

"Fine. But we'll find out eventually." Gray said as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I climbed back on my bed and sighed.

_'They won't know. I will never tell them. It's none of their business anyway ...'_

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿: **_Heyoo! I hope u enjoyed this chapter! xD Ugh ... I have to go back to crappy school on Tuesday .. -_- *sigh* And btw, I'm not gonna make you wait TOO long to find out the thing about Jellal and Lucy. I don't want to let it drag on and on, you know? Anyway, I hope u enjoyed! :'D_

_._

_I buttoned up my white shirt, and then put on my short grey pleated skirt. I then put on my long sleeved v neck jumper and rolled up my navy blue socks that stopped at my knees. I then put on my black plimsolls._

**- Yeah, I decided to change the uniform bit! Didn't want to use the same one ALL the same. Anyway, the boys HAVE to wear the tie while the girls get to choose. The tie is the same blue and white one from the OVA btw. The uniform was inspired by this picture: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR4ah1mTtIiI4hR2lqPzqpYfPhDZw4Vrf11sAaRSYSPpMvN98UxJw**

.

_"Ohayou, papa." I said as I sat down on one of the many chairs placed around the table._

**- 'Ohayou' translated into English means 'good morning'. :)**

**.**

_"U-Urasai, baka!" He yelled as he launched a fist at me but I blocked it with my right hand._

**- 'Urasai' means 'shut up / shut it' and 'baka' means 'stupid / idiot' xD**

**.**

_"'Sup bros, haven't seen you in a while!" She grinned, catching the purse and giving it to the woman who it was stolen from._

**- Introducing my OC Shiori Hinata! xDD Shiori makes appearances in other stories including the other version of this story. If you want to read about my OC's just check my profile! :D**

**.**

If I haven't covered everything, you can tell me in the reviews or PM me. OK? :)

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

_**Next time, on Highschool Never Ends!**_

_"Wow Kinana, you work here? How come you never told us?"_

_"Jellal, you know you can tell me anything. I can keep it a secret, if you want."_

_"Do you guys want to visit my house? My father isn't in and I'm sure the maids and butlers wouldn't mind!"_

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

_**- Please read and support my other stories : Gender Bender Spell!, Highschool Never Ends!, The Academy of Fairy Tail,**_

_**The Boy With An Ice Heart, The Predator and The Prey, My Saviour, The First of July, New**_

_**Years Resolution, Forever Yours and The Long Lost Siblings -**_

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

**~ SakuraTree999**


	4. Chapter 4

**Highschool Never Ends!**** (REMADE)**

**Summary: **Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Jellal Fernandes and Gajeel Redfox are the 4 most hottest boys of Fairy Tail Academy. They all get involved in one thing - Romance! They go through high school with new friendship, love and heartbreak. For them, it's like Highschool Never Ends! (GrayLu, NaLi, Jerza, GaLe and RoWen)

**Pairings: **GrayLu, NaLi, Jerza, GaLe and RoWen

**Genre: **Friends & Family, Humor and Romance

**Ratings: **T - Cursing, sexual innuendos

**Warning: **OC's _are _included!

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® is owned by the amazing Hiro Mashima.

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

Saturday, Dorms ~ (Gajeel POV)

"No, that's not fair! You cheated!"

"How did I cheat? I just shot you."

Salamander threw the controller on the ground and crossed his arms, pouting.

Jeeze, we were just playing Call of Duty and I just shot him down! How does that mean I cheated?!

"It's not my fault you're bad at the damn game!" I yelled.

"Shut up, baka!" He yelled back and left to go and play with Happy. I sighed.

"You got him angry again." Lily said and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't give a shit. Wanna play against me, Lily?" I asked, looking at my exceed.

"Why not? I wanted a re match anyway." He grinned and I smirked. I handed him the controller and he sat down beside me, then we started playing.

"Well, that was refreshing." Stripper said as he came out the bathroom, a towel around his neck and one around his waist.

"You sound like the girls in anime when they come out the shower." Jellal said and Gray through a pillow at him.

"How do I sound like that?! You-"

_***SLAM!***_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" We all screamed and took cover behind the couches.

"Jeeze, no need to be afraid, cowards! It's just me." A female voice said. We all sighed when we found out it was just Shiori.

"Oh, it's just you." I said as I cleared my throat and sat on the couch.

She was wearing a mint green long sleeved jumper that had the face of the tiger in the middle, and the tiger was made with silver studs. She wore a very short frilly mint green skirt, thigh high socks that were mint green with large white stripes, and she wore mint green trainers with white laces. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail (but it still stopped at her ankles).

"Anyway, what're you doing here? Jellal asked.

"Mira told me that you guys were going to 8 - Island, and she said I could come." Shiori shrugged as she stroked Happy's fur.

"Why you?" I asked.

"Yeah, why you?" Stripper asked. Shiori shot us a menacing death glare and we both immediately shut up.

I swear, that girl can be scary sometimes ...

"Gray, you're naked." Shiori said as she made a 'T_T' face at him.

"Oh, shit!" He cursed as he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist again.

"How come _you _didn't react?" Natsu asked and Jellal nodded.

"What's there to react about? I've seen him naked as many times as you've been an idiot. And that's kinda always." Shiori said, shrugging her shoulders casually.

**_*BRRRRRMMM BRRRRMM*_**

I fished out my phone from my pocket and looked at the message.

_Message from Shrimp (:3):_

_Heyy, r u guys done yet? We're all in Magnolia Sakura Park waiting for you. Hurry up, slow pokes! ._

_4 : 10_

_+ xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Shrimp says that the girls are at the park." I mumbled as I stood up. I then turned to Gray. "Go and get dressed, Stripper."

"Whatever." He said as he went to go and get his clothes. He was about to put on his t - shirt, until he turned to Shiori who was on her phone.

"Um, _ehem_!" He said sharply, catching Shiori's attention.

"What?" She asked.

"Um, _privacy_?" He asked. Shiori shrugged her shoulders.

"Why don't you tell these guys to get out too?" She asked, looking at Natsu, Jellal and I.

"Well, you know ... they're like ..." He trailed off.

"Dude, when we were young we used to bath together." She said plainly.

Shit! Did she have to bring that up?!

Natsu, Gray and I started blushing madly. Jellal just had a questioned look on his face. She grinned at us.

Damn, I can't believe we used to do that ...

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

Magnolia Sakura Park ~ (Normal POV)

"When are they going to come?! They're late!" Erza said as she tapped her foot impatiently, glancing at her watch. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, and she was wearing a white tank top with a blue denim waist coat over it. She wore short denim blue shorts and white thigh high socks. She also wore blue high tops.

"Be patient, Erza! They'll come soon." Mira said, placing a hand on Erza's shoulder which calmed her down a bit. Mira was wearing a sky blue over sized jumper which slanted diagonally on her left shoulder, which showed her creamy skin. She also wore white leggings and sky blue converse.

"But Erza's right. I texted Gajeel but they _still _aren't here!" Levy crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. Levy wore a short orange dress which had a bow in the middle of the chest. Her signature orange bandana was present.

"Wait, is that them over there?" Lucy asked, straining her eyes o get a better view. She wore a sleeveless lilac tank top that said **'LIVE, LOVE, LAUGH' **in white and bold. She wore a short frilly white skirt that stopped at her upper thighs, white thigh high socks and lilac coloured high tops. She also had a lilac coloured ribbon in her hair.

"Guys~! Over here!" Levy and Mira called, waving their arms frantically in the air. The group of boys and Shiori made their way towards them and stopped.

"Yo." Shiori lifted up a hand for a wave.

"WHAT TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG?!" Erza yelled in anger, grabbing Gajeel by the collar.

"H-Hey! Why me?!" He asked and Erza sighed.

"Oh, hey Shiori!" Levy smiled as she high fived the pinkette.

"What's up Levy, haven't seen you in a while!" Shiori grinned at the blunette.

"Hi Shiori, I thought you weren't coming!" Mira said.

"Well, I have nothing else to do." Shiori shrugged her shoulders.

"OK. Meet out friend Lucy." Erza said as she grabbed Lucy's wrist (Not noticing the pain on the blonde's face) and dragged her towards the pinkette.

"H-Hi, Shiori-san." Lucy stuttered as she bowed.

"Pfft, what's up with the honorific? Just call me Shiori!" She laughed as she gave Lucy a quick hug.

"OK, so what the hell are we still here waiting for?" Natsu asked. "Let's go to 8-Island already!"

"Yeah!"

ღ( ... ✿ ... )ღ

"THIS FOOD IS THE BEST!" Natsu, Gray and Gajeel said In unison as the trio stuffed their faces into the food Mira ordered.

"I told you!" The silver haired beauty chimed as she clasped her hands together, happy that she was right.

"Stop eating like that! Food is flying all over the place dammit!" Erza yelled in anger, but for the first time she was actually _ignored._

"N-No way, they just _ignored _Erza!" Shiori said in disbelief. The scarlet haired beauty coughed as if nothing had happened.

"So after *hic* this, where do *hic* you guys wanna go?" Cana asked, taking another sip of her alcohol.

"Well, I dunno." Gray shrugged, drinking some of his Coke. "Yo, Maid!"

A teenage girl with short purple hair and jade green eyes walked towards their table. "Ye - Eh? Gray, is that really you?"

"Wow Kinana, you work here? How come you never told us?" Gray asked.

"Really? I thought I did ages ago." The violet haired girl answered.

"Trying to be sneaky, huh? Just like a Snake." Shiori grinned and Kinana giggled. "So how's it going?"

"Good. What about you?" Kinana questioned.

"Nothing much. We have a new friend, her name is Lucy!" Natsu grinned as Lucy gave Kinana a small wave.

"Hi!" Kinana beamed.

"Yo, Maid! I wanna order something over here!" A voice called from someone else in the resturaunt.

"Sorry, I need to go. Catch you later!" Said Kinana as she left to serve the other customer.

"Right, so when we finished over here, where should we go?" Natsu asked.

"Do you guys want to visit my house? My father isn't in and I'm sure the maids and butlers wouldn't mind!" Lucy beamed, her eyes sparkling.

"WOAH, REALLY?!" Gray shouted more than asked, his eyes wide.

"MAID AND BUTLERS?! SO COOL!" Natsu exclaimed in happiness.

While the two were drowning Lucy in questions, Jellal suddenly stood up. There was then a sudden silence.

"Jellal ...?" Erza whispered.

"I'm not hungry anymore. I'll wait outside." He said sternly, making his way out the door.

"What was that about?" Asked Shiori, raising a brow in curiosity. Suddenly, Erza stood up and followed Jellal outside. The scarlet haired beauty found him leaning against the wall.

"Jellal." She said as she walked up to him. "What's going on?"

The blue haired boy stayed silent, his eyes darting the other way so that they weren't looking into Erza's.

"Jellal." Erza said again, starting to get impatient.

He didn't answer.

"Jellal!" Erza yelled as she grabbed the boy by the collar, bringing him to her face. "Tell me _now!" _

There was a short silence, the wind was the only thing actually making noise. Jellal then sighed in defeat as Erza let go of him.

"Fine, I'll tell you." He mumbled, Erza listening to what he had to say.

"It all started in Blue Pegasus Academy ..."

**- To Be Continued - **

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

_**- Next time, on Highschool Never Ends! - **_

_"W-What?" Erza whispered in disbelief, her eyes widened. "S-She ..."_

_"Yes. And she just left me." Jellal said coldy, staring at the floor with a mix of sadness anger in his eyes._

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿: **Heyoo, **I'M SO SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE!**It's just that I didn't have that much time and with my other stories ... ugh, you know how it is. So in the next chapter the secret about Jellal and Lucy will be revealed! Dun dun dun~~! :D

**.**

_Jeeze, we were just playing Call of Duty and I just shot him down! How does that mean I cheated?!_

**- DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 'CALL OF DUTY'!**

**.**

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

**QUESTION**

**WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE ANIME CHARACTER AND WHY?**

Me? OMG, there's _WAY_ too much! xD I can't even choose!

**MAKE SURE TO TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS!**

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

_** - PrincessOfTheSakura**_

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

_- Please read and support my other stories 'Fiore Academy: Lucy and The Elite Gang!', 'Love Lessons', 'A LoveHate Relationship' and 'Frozen Skies' - _


End file.
